


Elevation

by charmax



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	Elevation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedothatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thedothatgirl).



**Video Title:** Elevation  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Elevation - U2  
 **Show/Character:** Firefly - Ensemble  
 **Length/Format:** 1.53, (RMVB, Xvid)  
 **Summary:** This was made as a gift for @ http://www.buffyandangelart.co.uk It's a short vid (less than 2 minutes). It uses footage from the first episode of Firefly and it's just a general fun video.

[Download AVI (Xvid)30MB ](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/FireflyElevationDivx.zip)640x352  
[Download RMVB 17MB ](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/tvshows/Elevation.zip)640x352


End file.
